Sweet Nightmare
by kiri no kitsune
Summary: Deux exorcistes sont envoyées à l'académie de la True Cross pour enquêter sur ce qui s'y passe. Parviendront-ils à exécuter leur mission? OOC. Rating T pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le manga et ses personnages appartiennent à Kato kazue. Il y a deux OOC. L'une d'entre elles appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15.

Note : Pour ceux qui suivent le manga, l'histoire se déroule après l'arc de Kyoto, qui n'apparait pas dans l'animé. Cependant, pour ceux qui ont juste vu l'animé, ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a pas de références faîtes sur cet évènement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : Ou comment une journée peut virer au cauchemar

_Être heureux, ce n'est pas bon signe, c'est que le malheur a manqué le coche, il arrivera par le suivant._

_Marcel Aymé_

Au quartier général de l'ordre de la True Cross (Nda : la trad française étant nulle j'ai préféré garder le nom anglais) au Vatican, le désordre régnait en maître. Il fallait dire qu'avec l'incident de Kyoto, les bureaucrates avaient fort à faire pour couvrir le tapage médiatique que cela avait causé. Faisant fi de la précipitation des employés débordés, une jeune femme d'environs 21 ans se dirigea vers le bureau du responsable des exorcistes, Timote Timowas, d'un pas nonchalant. Arrivé à son bureau, elle toqua distinctement trois fois avant qu'un « Entrez ! » tonitruant se fit entendre. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle avant de se retourner vers son supérieur qui la dévisageait sévèrement.

« Miss Eléanora Von Bismarck ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-J'exige qu'à l'avenir votre tenue soit plus... décente lorsque vous vous présentez devant vos supérieurs.

-Oui Monsieur. »

La tenue de la jeune femme pouvait être en effet qualifié de dégradant pour quelqu'un travaillant dans un organisme religieux. Ses longs cheveux blond cendré ondulaient librement jusque ses reins, formant une large cascade d'or blanc. Elle portait un débardeur bleu pétrole décolleté, mettant en avant ses formes avantageuses, ainsi qu'un mini short noir et des sandales compensées à haut talons, accentuant la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. La jeune femme sourit innocemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait réprimander sur sa tenue.

« Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous convoqué Monsieur Timowas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes responsables ni des dragons, ni des invocateurs.

-Vous partez demain matin pour l'académie de la True Cross au Japon. Une élève transférée ferra le voyage avec vous. Là-bas, vous aurez le poste de professeur d'invocation et de tir, les enseignants de ces matières ayant été mutés pour des raisons personnelles

-Puis-je connaitre la raison de cette mutation soudaine. Je ne pense pas avoir commis de faute suffisamment grave pour justifier cet acte. »

La jeune femme était surprise. En cinq années d'exercice et malgré son haut statut, c'était la première fois qu'on la mutait sans raison.

« Vous n'avez commis aucune infraction, rassurez-vous. C'est juste que votre prochaine mission se trouve être de rang S et elle est à durée indéterminée.

-Mais pourquoi vous ? Mes supérieurs auraient très bien pu s'en charger à votre place.

-J'étais le seul responsable de libre pour vous confier cette mission, qui est de la plus haute importance.

Devant son air sérieux lui donnant l'air ridicule, la jeune femme eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

-Que... Quelle est la mi...mission Monsieur ?

-Vous devez tuer Méphisto Phélès.

La jeune femme ne put dissimuler sa surprise

-Vous voulez dire LE Méphisto Phélès ! Directeur de l'académie de la True Cross et chef de la branche asiatique ?

-En effet

-Puis-je en connaitre la raison ?

-Cela ne vous est permis Miss.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez disposer. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour ce prologue! Je le poste en même temps que le chapitre 1 pour vous donner du contenu à lire. Après tout, c'est trop peu un prologue (rires)!

Bref, j'espère avoir rapidement vos impressions! A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Le manga et ses personnages appartiennent à Kato Kazue. Il y a deux OOC. L'une d'entre elles appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un voyage mouvementé

« L'apparence prend toujours le dessus sur le réel, le masque sur le masqué. On montre pour cacher, mais on montre surtout pour montrer... » de Jean-Pierre Martel

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla de bonne humeur avant de regarder son réveil. 8h30. L'avion décollait à 9h30. Eléanora commença à paniquer

_Merde merde merde ! J'étais sensée me lever à 7h ! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillée ?! Voyons voir le réveil... Il n'est pas allumé ! C'est pas vrai..._

Elle se leva en trombe, s'étala par terre à cause des draps, se releva et fila dans la salle de bains se préparer. 30 minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée de son uniforme, constitué d'un manteau blanc sans manches descendant jusqu'aux mollets, d'une chemise blanche avec un veston beige, d'un short de la même couleur, et de bottes blanches à talon aiguilles et à lacets remontant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle vérifia que son sac contenait son portable et son ipod, prit ses valises et s'élança dans le couloir des appartements des exorcistes de première classe.

Elle arriva essoufflée dans l'aéroport privé du Vatican cinq minutes avant le départ. Elle s'excusa de son retard et fila à l'intérieur, gardant ses effets avec elle. Si l'avion avait l'air petit de l'extérieur, il n'en était pas de même à l'intérieur. Il était composé d'un lounge, avec des divans, une table basse, un écran plasma et un bar, de cabines privées et d'un espace de restauration avec frigo et des placards remplis de choses faciles à manger. Le tout était décoré de manière sobre, mais classe.

La blonde se rendit d'abord dans sa cabine pour déposer ses affaires, puis se rendit au lounge pour faire connaissance avec le second passager. Celui-ci, ou plutôt celle-ci, était assise sur un des divans, un livre à la main. Elle était vêtue d'un sweatshirt gris avec la capuche lui cachant le visage, avec, un jean et des converses. La seule chose que l'on pouvait remarquer était qu'elle avait les cheveux châtain et qu'elle était de taille moyenne.

« Salut, fit la blonde joyeusement »

La personne répondit avec un simple hochement de tête puis reprit sa lecture. Eléanora fut légèrement désarçonnée par ce manque flagrant de bonne volonté, puis elle retourna à sa cabine pour se reposer, sa nuit ayant été perturbée par le tapage qu'avait fait Arthur et son épée.

Le voyage se déroula calmement, excepté les turbulences qui avaient duré pendant quelques heures. Les deux passagers ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois, chacun préférant s'occuper dans son coin, l'inconnue en lisant et Eleanora en écoutant de la musique. Au bout de douze heures de trajet, l'avion atterrit enfin à l'aéroport de l'académie de la True Cross. Les passagères descendirent avant de s'arrêter devant l'avion, complètement choquées au point de lâcher leurs valises qui s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Devant elles se dressait une limousine rose bonbon avec un étrange personnage sortant de celle-ci

_C'est... c'est quoi ça ?! Depuis quand autorise-t-on les gens à posséder des horreurs pareilles !,_ pensa la blonde effarée. _Et regardez-moi la personne qui en sort. Ses vêtements sont non seulement ridicules, mais en plus, les couleurs sont mal assorties. A sa place, j'aurais honte de sortir comme ça..._

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'on lui demandait de présenter ses papiers d'identité. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aide d'un coup de coude de son compagnon de voyage qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda avec incompréhension le vigile qui dut répéter sa demande.

« Qu'est-ce que... Ah oui mes papiers... les voici. Je suis Eléanora Von Bismarck, exorciste supérieur de première classe.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle Von Bismarck. Je vous prie de nous laisser vos bagages et de monter dans la limousine. Le directeur de l'académie souhaiterait vous parler pendant le trajet jusque vos appartements. Votre amie s'y trouve déjà.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil. _Et ce n'est pas mon amie, espèce de crétin congénital_, râla-t-elle silencieusement. »

Eléanora marcha calmement vers la chose rose et s'y engouffra avec une moue dégoutée intérieure, tout en souriant au portier. Elle s'assit avant de remarquer avec horreur que l'énergumène au costume criard s'y trouvait aussi. La voiture démarra en trombe, projetant les passagers sur leur siège.

« Bienvenue mesdemoiselles à L'académie de la True Cross. Je suis Johann Faust le cinquième, mais je suppose que vous me connaissez aussi sous le nom de Méphisto Phélès, directeur de la branche asiatique de l'ordre. Je suis ravi de vous avoir parmi nous mesdemoiselles Cross et Von Bismarck.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur le directeur de l'accueil que vous nous réservez. _C'est donc ce crétin que je dois tuer. Et puis ce nom, Cross, ça me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ? C'est pas grave, je m'en rappellerai plus tard. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur la proie._

-Mais de rien Miss. Vous logerez chacune dans des dortoirs différents. Miss Cross, vous dormirez dans l'ancien dortoir, qui est actuellement occupé par Rin Okumura. Miss Von Bismarck, vu votre statut, vous logerez dans une des suites rattachées à ma demeure.

-C'est trop d'honneur Monsieur le directeur. Je ne peux accepter votre offre. _Mais c'est qu'il me facilite la tâche cet idiot. Soit il est plus malin que je ne le pensais, soit il veut vraiment se faire tuer._

-Bien sûr que si. De plus vos affaires s'y trouvent déjà.

-Dans ce cas je ne peux qu'accepter votre offre, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme, la blonde discutant avec le directeur, en essayant en vain d'obtenir des informations sur ce qui se passe dans l'académie.

Au bout de dix minutes, la limousine s'arrêta devant un bâtiment miteux, digne des films d'horreur. Méphisto prit la parole.

« Voila votre nouvelle maison Miss Cross. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne habitant ici excepté vous. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec votre colocataire. Voici la clé menant aux salles de classe. Veuillez ne pas la perdre car vous n'en aurez pas de deuxième.

-Merci Monsieur le directeur. »

Elle descendit sans un mot et rentra dans le dortoir, laissant la blonde seule avec le fils de Satan. La voiture repartit et le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement, la jeune femme étant troublée par la voix de la jeune fille.

_Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu cette voix quelque part. Je connais cette personne mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir... Fichue mémoire défaillante !_

Elle fut interrompue dans son monologue par l'arrêt brusque du véhicule. Elle sortit à la suite du démon et fut surprise par le luxe de la demeure. Il avait parlé de manoir, mais le bâtiment ressemblait plus à un palais. Les jardins à la française étaient parfaitement entretenus, les bâtiments d'une blancheur éclatante malgré l'heure tardive. La blonde suivit son hôte à l'intérieur et fut surprise du luxe émanant de cet endroit. Tout était fait pour montrer la richesse du maître des lieux. La jeune femme se laissa guider à travers les couloirs, tentant de retenir toute les informations qu'il lui donnait, en vain. Elle arriva finalement devant une porte toute simple, contrastant avec le luxe tapageur de la demeure.

« Voici l'entrée de vos appartements. Il y a trousseau à l'intérieur, contenant les clés pour accéder aux endroits essentiels de votre séjour, mon bureau en faisant partie, bien évidemment. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Nous nous reverrons demain pour votre présentation devant les élèves.

-Merci Monsieur le directeur. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

La jeune femme rentra à l'intérieur et fut émerveillée par l'endroit. Sa chambre était immense, dans une dominance de bleu et de blanc. Le parquet était blanc, recouvert d'un énorme tapis pelucheux bleu roi. Au fond, se trouvait un grand lit en fer forgé blanc à baldaquin, avec une table de chevet à coté. Les voilages et les draps formaient un camaïeu de bleu. À sa droite, il y avait une baie vitrée, donnant sur le balcon, encadrée de lourds rideau en velours bleu roi. A sa gauche, près de l'entrée, il y avait deux portes. Le bureau se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et était entouré de fauteuils capitonnés. Elle décida d'ouvrir les deux portes. La première donnait sur un dressing où toutes ses affaires étaient rangées, la seconde donnait sur la salle de bains. Epuisée par le voyage, la jeune femme décida de se laver avant d'aller dormir.

Après une douche relaxante, elle sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Plongée dans ses pensées elle alla dans le dressing chercher une nuisette. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un individu s'était infiltré dans la pièce.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Surprise elle prit le revolver sur la table et tira sur l'individu, qui se révéla être le directeur. Celui-ci évita la balle avec souplesse et se mit à rire devant l'air furieux et gêné de la jeune femme.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre, Monsieur le directeur ? _Zut ! Je l'ai loupé. Dommage..._

-Je voulais vous prévenir que le petit déjeuner était à 7h30. Au fait, très jolie vue, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé »

La blonde remarqua alors que sa serviette était en train de se défaire et son teint passa de blanc à rouge tomate. Furieuse elle lui tira dessus en lui criant de dégager immédiatement. Lorsque la porte se ferma, la jeune femme se mit enfin en pyjama et se glissa au lit en soupirant

« Je sens que mon séjour ici va être mouvementé. Misère... »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voila pour ce premier chapitre. On découvre nos deux OOC, bien que la seconde se dévoilera dans le chapitre suivant.

J'ai hâte d'entendre vos impressions sur ce début!

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Le manga et ses personnages appartiennent à Kato kazue. Il y a deux OOC. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Eleanora m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Première matinée de cours

_Le silence est un ami qui ne trahit jamais._

_Confucius_

Le soleil commençait à se lever lentement, illuminant peu à peu l'académie de la True Cross de ses rayons. Dans un vieux dortoir, les deux seules personnes l'occupant dormaient tranquillement, avant que le plus grand ennemi des étudiants ne fasse son apparition: la sonnerie du réveil.

L'un des pensionnaires chercha l'objet d'une main maladroite pour faire cesser ses cris stridents. La pendule indiquant 6h30, le propriétaire de l'instrument de torture se réveilla lentement en s'étirant, laissant échapper un bâillement, puis se leva tranquillement, avant de prendre la direction des douches avec ses vêtements sous le bras.

Après une douche vivifiante, le pensionnaire du dortoir, qui n'était autre qu'une pensionnaire, se rendit au réfectoire prendre son petit déjeuner.

Après s'être sustentée, elle déposa son plateau vide à l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis toqua doucement et entra dans la cuisine.

Eh bien…, Je suis nouvelle dans le dortoir et...et...Je vous remercie pour le petit-déjeuner. Je suis désolée de m'introduire ainsi dans votre cuisine mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un bento, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. Je n'aimerais pas vous importuner.

Le petit démon de la cuisine sortit de l'endroit où il s'était caché et répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif, rougissant légèrement tout en se frottant l'arrière du crane. Il alla ensuite chercher un bento dans le frigo et le donna à la jeune fille. Elle le remercia amicalement et sortit directement dans le couloir du lycée.

Elle regarda l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. _7h30, je suis en avance_. Elle se mit en marche vers le bureau de son principal avec lequel elle avait rendez-vous, pour avoir son emploi du temps. Sur sa route, elle rencontra un chat noir avec deux queues qui la regardait étrangement. Elle lui sourit et passa son chemin.

Elle arriva finalement, puis toqua et entra à l'invitation du maitre des lieux. Méphisto lui donna son emploi du temps, lui expliqua certaines particularités sur celui-ci, lui donna les noms de ses futurs professeurs, tout en attendant l'arrivée de la seconde transférée. Elle ne tarda pas à faire une entrée fracassante, essoufflée et légèrement rouge, trébuchant légèrement mais se rattrapant dignement. Elle avait l'air plutôt maladroite, étant mal réveillée. Ses lourds cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches. Sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans son short et sa cravate était mal nouée. Le tout donnait une apparence négligée, ce que ne manqua de faire remarquer le démon, ce qui rajouta une gène supplémentaire à la retardataire.

Elle s'excusa de son retard, le défendit par une panne de réveil, puis s'installa sur l'un des sièges de son supérieur temporaire. Il lui donna un café qu'elle accepta avec une légère moue, vu qu'elle détestait ça. Il lui expliqua à peu près la même chose qu'à sa consœur, seulement, contrairement à l'autre, il lui donna la liste des élèves dont elle sera en charge.

Eleanora ne retint quasiment rien, encore sous l'emprise du sommeil, elle ne fit pas attention à l'élève à ses côtés. Méphisto quitta ensuite la pièce pour se retrouver directement dans la classe où étaient installés depuis peu les élèves, la sonnerie aillant retenti une dizaine de minutes auparavant, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

- Excusez-nous du dérangement je suis venu présenter le nouveau professeur ainsi que la nouvelle élève.

- Il n'y a aucun problème M. le directeur.

Méphisto regarda vers la porte toujours ouverte et demanda aux exorcistes qui attendaient dehors d'entrer. Entre temps, la jeune femme avait remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- La jeune femme que vous voyez là est Mlle. Eleanora Von Bismarck, Arc Knight, donc traitez la avec respect. C'est à présent votre professeur, elle occupera l'ancien poste des professeur Okumura et Neuhaus. Elle sera également la formatrice des élèves souhaitant devenirs dragon et invocateur.

- Enchantée, j'espère que vous serez attentif pendant mes cours sinon vous en payerez le prix.

S'exclama-elle avec un sourire légèrement sadique. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'autre jeune fille à côté d'elle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore et qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue.

Elle était de taille moyenne, mesurant un mètre 65. Elle avait les cheveux brun foncés, attachés légèrement vers l'arrière, en deux couettes, par des chouchous blanc en pompon. Ils tombaient jusqu'aux hanches.

Ses yeux étaient vert émeraudes, la couleur changeant selon la lumière. A la place de l'uniforme normal, elle portait une jupe plissée noire, un T-shirt à manches longues, rayé noir et rouge avec des bandes de largeurs différentes, assortis à ses bas remontant jusque mi-cuisse et des bottes noires compensées montant à mi-mollet.

- Voici Gaïa Cross, elle vient d'Amérique, là ou elle a commencé ses études avant de venir ici. Elle suivra également, le même cursus spécial qu'Okumura Rin donc je te charge de lui faire visiter l'établissement. Elle suivra juste certains cours en plus.

- Prenez soin de moi pendant cette année. J'espère pouvoir m'entendre avec chacun d'entre vous, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons vous laisser.

Le professeur remercia son supérieur, qui sortit en compagnie d'Eleanora. Celle-ci passa devant la brune, lui chuchota quelques mots. Puis elle sortit de la pièce. L'adolescente esquissa un sourire puis demanda calmement où elle devait s'assoir. Elle s'installa donc, comme lui avait indiqué l'enseignant, à côté d'Izumo.

Les heures de cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement, laissant place à la pause de midi. Une jeune fille blonde, aux cheveux coupés au carré, de petite taille, appela timidement la nouvelle venue.

-...Cross-San...je suis Moriyama Shiemi, ravie de te rencontrer. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu accepterais de venir manger avec Rin et moi? Izumo-chan peut également venir si elle le souhaite…

- Hai, ce sera un plaisir mais à une seule condition.

- La-laquelle?

- Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, répondit gentiment l'américaine.

- D'a-d'accord Gaïa-San

- Moi je ne viens pas je mange déjà avec Noriko, répondit l'autre jeune fille.

- O-ok bon appétit.

- Merci. »

Izumo se leva puis quitta la classe.

« Allons manger dehors, proposa Rin.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent puis le suivirent à l'extérieur, et ils s'installèrent près de la fontaine pour manger leur bento. Un silence s'installa, personne n'osait rien dire, puis ce fut Rin qui le brisa.

-Alors comme ça tu viens d'Amérique, tu apprennais les mêmes choses que nous?

- En quelque sorte, normalement on apprend les mêmes choses que vous mais moi comme j'ai souvent...déménagé...à travers le monde, je me suis spécialisée dans certains domaines. J'ai donc, comme toi, suivi un cursus spécial.

- Ce n'était pas trop dur de changer de pays comme ça? demanda Shiemi.

- Euh..., en fait ça a été le vrai parcours du combattant je suis née dans un pays inconnu où j'ai vécu jusqu'a mes 5 ans. Puis je suis partie dans...Un pays qui était remplis de démon où j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 12 ou 13 ans, c'est là-bas que je me suis spécialisé en combat et maniement des armes. …

-Ouais bon… Tu utilises quel genre d'arme en particulier? Fit le jeune homme blasé.

- Les sabres.

- Comme Rin, sauf il est très fort en combat. Il est balèze avec son sabre! s'exclama l'autre jeune fille.

- Je me débrouille bien mais je ne suis pas super fort, rougit-il légèrement

-Au fait, Gaïa, pourquoi le professeur Von Bismarck t'a-t-elle parlé ?

-Ah elle… C'est une connaissance. Rien de plus.

Les adolescents ne purent la questionner davantage. La sonnerie retentit et ils durent retourner à contre-cœur en cour.

Du coté de la jeune femme, la matinée ne se passa pas aussi calmement. Le directeur lui fit visiter le bâtiment, tout en la narguant sur son manque de ponctualité, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

_Fichu directeur. Ok, je suis arrivée en retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon portable s'est déchargé pendant la nuit, non ? Et puis il m'agace avec son air suffisant. Comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'avoir une panne de réveil…_

_-… _Et voici pour terminer la salle d'entrainement. Elle est souvent utilisée par les élèves en cursus spécial, mais vous pouvez aussi l'utiliser en dehors de ces heures là, du moment que vous leviez suffisamment tôt pour, n'est-ce pas Miss Von Bismarck ?

-Oui Monsieur le directeur, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-Et arrêtez donc de m'appeler de cette manière voyons ! Nous sommes de rang similaire dans l'ordre. Appelez moi Méphisto, ou encore Mr. Phélès si cela vous dérange tant de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Bien, Mr… Phélès.

-Parfait ! Je vous laisse. J'ai du travail à faire. Devoirs de directeur, vous comprenez ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et disparu en prononçant son fameux « Einz, Zwei, Drei ».

La jeune femme laissée en plan décida de s'entrainer au tir, ou plutôt de se défouler sur les cibles. Après quelques minutes, elle fut rejointe par une rousse bien connue.

« Ainsi donc les rumeurs étaient vraies. Tu as bel et bien été transférée ici, Els.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Shura. Cela faisait longtemps.

-C'est vrai. Tu es encore avec ce crétin fini d'Arthur ?

-Non, on a rompu il y a quelques semaines. Il commençait à vraiment m'agacer avec son caractère sadique au possible. »

La rousse éclata de rire tout en continuant de toucher les balles.

« Dis-moi très chère, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Le Vatican a-t-il enfin découvert que tu étais de mèche avec les démons ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ! s'exclama la blonde horrifiée. Bien sur que non ils ne sont pas au courant, sinon j'aurais été exécutée depuis longtemps. Et puis je ne suis pas de mèches avec le camp de Satan, tu le sais parfaitement. En vérité, j'ai du venir ici car je suis en mission, mais je préfère en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Allons à la cafétéria. C'est ma tournée ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, sans se douter qu'une certaine personne avait tout écouté de la conversation.

« Ainsi donc elle a des relations avec les démons. Cela devient très intéressant… »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Et voila un nouveau chapitre de posté ! Nous en découvrons plus sur la nouvelle élève. Que pensez-vous d'elle? _

_Au menu du chapitre suivant : Un peu d'action, d'humour et une mission!_

_A vos reviews et à la prochaine ! _

_Kiri no kitsune_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Le manga et ses personnages appartiennent à Kato kazue. Il y a deux OOC pour le moment. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Eleanora m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premier cours de pratique

_Celui qui est sévère envers lui-même et indulgent envers les autres évite les mécontentements._

_Confucius_

A 13h, tous les exwires étaient réunis dans la cour, près du terrain de sport. Sur une estrade, se trouvaient trois professeurs ainsi que le directeur. Ces derniers étant de sexe féminin, il s'agissait du professeur d'Aria, de Shura et d'Eleanora.

Le silence commença à devenir pesant, le maître des lieux ayant visiblement envie de faire durer le suspense. Finalement, le premier à craquer fut Rin :

« Oy le vieux ! C'est quand que tu vas te décider à faire ton fichu discours. On a pas que ça à faire !

-Comme l'a si bien dit notre cher ami Okumura Rin, apparemment nous n'avons pas le temps de faire durer le silence, bien que cela fasse du bien de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas très cher ? dit Méphisto d'une voix moqueuse, ce qui attira le rire des autres élèves sur le demi démon et les sourires des professeurs. Si vous êtes réunis ici en cette après-midi… nuageuse, c'est pour recevoir vos attributions en temps qu'exwire. Lorsque vous avez passé votre examen, on vous a demandé de choisir votre spécialisation. Il est donc temps de faire face à vos choix. Je laisse à vos professeurs ici présents le soin de vous présenter cette nouvelle matière et ce qui vous attend lors du meister. »

Le directeur disparut dans un nuage violet sous le regard blasé des personnes présentes. Eleanora s'avança vu que ses collègues faisaient preuve de paresse.

« Bien. Comme vous l'a expliqué Mr. Phélès, ces cours sont d'une importance capitale pour vos examens. Ceux-ci seront basés aussi bien sur la théorie que sur la pratique. Lors de ces TD, vous apprendrez à vous spécialiser dans le type de combat choisi. Ils dureront deux heures par jour et par matière, pour ceux qui ont choisi deux spécialités. Passons maintenant à la présentation des professeurs. Vous connaissez déjà votre professeur d'Aria qui s'occupera de sa matière. Personnellement, je m'occuperai des invocateurs et des futurs dragons. Le professeur Kirigakure s'occupera des futurs chevaliers et pharmacologistes. Pour les plages horaires, eh bien… »

La jeune femme sortit une paire de Ray Ban noires qu'elle mit sur son nez, et se saisit d'une feuille ressemblant à un emploi du temps, devant les élèves effarés par tant de nonchalance.

« Voila ! Les deux premières heures seront consacrées à l'invocation et la pharmacologie, les deux suivantes au tir et à la maitrise de l'épée. Pour l'aria, les cours prendront les deux plages horaires, sauf pour ceux ayant une double spécialité. Dans ce cas là, ils ne suivront que la moitié du cours. Des questions ? »

Shiemi leva timidement la main, suivi par Bon.

« La jeune fille là-bas.

-Où… où se dérouleront vos cours, professeur Von Bismarck ?

-Mes cours se dérouleront dans cette cour la majeure partie du temps. Pour le tir, ce sera dans la salle d'entrainement que nous nous verrons. Et le jeune homme…

-Je m'appelle Bon professeur. Faut-il avoir une tenue adaptée pour vos cours ?

La jeune femme sourit légèrement. _Enfin quelqu'un avec du sens pratique dans cette classe_

-Pour mes cours, oui. Il vous faudra prévoir une tenue de sport pas trop ample et pratique, surtout pour mes élèves en tir. Vu qu'il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres questions, je vous laisse aller avec vos professeurs respectifs. Rompez ! »

Tout le monde partit avec son professeur. Resta sur la place Eleanora, Shiemi et Kamiki. La jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et invita ses élèves à s'assoir en face d'elle.

« Bien. Je suis plutôt surprise de voir deux futurs invocateurs, d'habitude il n'y en a qu'un, voire pas du tout. Je vous propose de passer cette séance à mieux nous connaitre, ce qui sera plus utile pour la suite. Je vous expliquerai ensuite les capacités des invocateurs en plus approfondi. Commençons par toi, dit la jeune femme en désignant Shiemi.

-Je… Je m'appelle Shiemi Moriyama… Je suis la fille de la gérante… du magasin…

-Trèves de blabla, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Je me moque de ta situation. Je veux connaitre tes capacités d'invocatrice.

-Ah… Je suis capable d'invoquer… un greenman

-D'accord. Et c'est tout ?

-Oui… »

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant qu'un projectile venant d'on ne sait où la percuta en pleine tête, ce qui lui valut un aller simple dans la fontaine. Les deux adolescentes furent choquées et tentèrent de ne pas rire en voyant leur professeur refaire surface avec les cheveux lui recouvrant le visage.

Eleanora pesta à voix haute et promit à l'expéditeur du projectile une mort lente et particulièrement douloureuse. Elle le prit, l'ouvrit, et découvrit un message écrit par… Méphisto Phélès en personne. Les deux pauvres élèves prirent peur en voyant l'aura sombre prenant forme derrière la blonde qui se mit à rire nerveusement.

_Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, le couper en morceaux pour le donner en pâture à Cerbère. Quoique, il risque de pas le manger. Fais chier. J'ai plus qu'à je réduire en cendre à coup de lance flamme… Mais c'est une très bonne idée ça ! Mouahahah !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être calmée, le cours put enfin reprendre.

« Alors. Ce cheeeeeer directeur a la bonté de nous informer que vous avez désormais la possibilité de choisir votre propre mentor, sous réserve d'acceptation de celui-ci. Que je vous prévienne de suite : je ne prends pas d'élève, à moins que celui-ci ne me plaise particulièrement. Bref, passons à la suivante.

-Je me nomme Kamiki Izumo. Je suis capable d'invoquer deux Byakko en même temps.

-Tu es issue d'une lignée de mikos n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Comment le savez-vous ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.

-C'est facile. Les Byakkos sont les esprits protecteurs des prêtresses. Difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement n'est-ce pas ? dit l'exorciste avec un sourire moqueur devant la moue renfrognée de son élève. Bien ! Que les choses soient claires : avec votre niveau actuel, vous n'aurez pas votre diplôme. Vous êtes loin, mais très loin du niveau requis pour passer l'examen. »

Les deux jeunes filles étaient abasourdies, surtout Izumo. Pour elle, qui se croyait être un génie, apprendre que son niveau était mauvais sonnait comme une insulte. Shiemi fut la première à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Sensei… Quels sont les qualifications demandées pour passer l'examen ?

La jeune femme sourit. Le cours devenait enfin intéressant.

-Il vous faudra maitriser trois invocations d'élément différent, avec un niveau supérieur à C+. Est-ce que l'une de vous deux connait le système de classification du Vatican ? »

Les deux jeunes filles secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation. Eleanora soupira avant de reprendre.

« Il existe plusieurs rangs pour classer les démons. Cela de E –le rang le plus faible- à A. Les démons dits de rang S sont des archidémons, il y en a un à la tête de cette académie si vous voulez un exemple. La plupart du temps, les invocations utilisées en combat sont de rang C, car elles sont utiles et assez faciles à dompter. Oui, Izumo-san ?

-Quels sont les niveaux de nos invocations, sensei ?

-Pour Moriyama, son invocation est de rang D je pense. Pour toi, les Byakkos doivent être de rang C, mais vu ton ascendance, ils compteront comme familiers et non comme invocation. Shiemi ?

-Quel est la différence entre un familier et une invocation ?

-Les invocations se font via l'intermédiaire d'un rituel, qui diffère selon le niveau et le type d'invocation. Plus le niveau est élevé, plus le démon prendra de l'énergie et sera difficile à contrôler. A l'inverse, pour les familiers, il faut d'abord avoir pactisé avec un d'entre eux, puis ensuite l'invoquer, même si un rituel n'est pas forcément nécessaire…. »

Le reste de la séance consista en un échange de questions et de réponses entre les élèves et leur professeur.

Puis vint la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la première période. Eléanora se dirigea vers le gymnase pour se changer –ses vêtements étant toujours humides- et accueillir sa classe.

Elle enfila un minishort noir, un top bretelle bleu marine, accrocha ses révolvers sur ses cuisses grâce à des lanières en cuir, mit des bottes en cuir noir à lacets. Elle refit sa queue de cheval et sortit du vestiaire au moment où le deuxième groupe arriva. Il n'y avait que deux personnes : Bon et Gaïa. La professeure se réjouit. _Encore deux personnes… Au moins, il y aura moins d'accident, sauf s'ils tirent comme des manches… Mais ils ont l'air doué. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème majeur. Enfin, j'espère…_

« Bienvenus à la première séance d'entrainement pour futur dragon. Vous me connaissez déjà, mais je vais me représenter. Je suis Eleanora Von Bismarck, exorciste, et mes spécialités sont le tir et l'invocation, bien que je me débrouille aussi à l'épée. Ici, pas de par cœur ou de force brute. Tout repose dans la technique et la précision. Vous allez apprendre ici à reconnaitre les différents types d'arme à feu, et à vous en servir. Je ne veux pas de lamentations ou de désobéissance, sinon je vous vire sans préavis. Compris ? »

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent en silence, ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune femme. _Enfin des élèves à la hauteur. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser_

« Bien. Commençons. Sur le mur à votre droite, se trouvent plusieurs armes à feu. Choisissez-en une, celle qui vous fait le plus envie. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le mur. Si Gaïa choisit un révolver simple, Bon, lui, opta pour un Desert eagle.

« Vos choix sont intéressants. Vous avez choisi tout les deux une arme de poing et je vous félicite car elles sont adaptées à votre corpulence. Nous commencerons donc par les armes de poing. L'entrainement se fait en salle, sur des cibles. Je souhaite que vous en gardiez un exemplaire, déchargé bien évidemment, sur vous, pour que vous vous habituiez à sa masse. Je vais vous faire une démonstration, puis vous vous exercerez seuls sur les cibles, qui resteront immobiles pour le moment.

-Oui professeur, répondirent les deux jeunes gens dans une parfaite synchronisation. »

Sur ces mots, la blonde appuya sur un bouton, qui fit apparaitre des cibles sur le mur de gauche. Elle sortit ses pistolets d'un mouvement fluide, les chargea et tira sur deux cibles séparées d'un seul coup. Elles furent trouées en plein milieux, sous le regard impressionné des élèves. Elle sourit puis leur demanda de se mettre en place. Elle leur indiqua la façon de mettre en marche leur arme respective, comment la recharger, puis les laissa se débrouiller.

Le cours se déroula sans incidents. Eleanora intervint peu, uniquement pour corriger leur position ou les rappeler à l'ordre en cas d'erreur. 15 minutes avant la fin, elle décida de mettre fin à la séance.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de tirer. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette séance. Vous vous débrouillez bien pour des débutants. Mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête ! Ce cours n'était qu'une mise en bouche. A partir de demain, les cours deviendront de plus en plus pointus et difficile. Je vous laisse vous changer et décharger votre arme. A demain

-A demain professeur, répondirent les deux tireurs, exténués

-N'oubliez pas de chercher une crème contre les douleurs musculaires à l'infirmerie, sinon vos bras risquent de souffrir demain. »

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent se changer. Pendant ce temps, Eleanora rangea les chargeurs et désactiva le stand de tir. Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se redressa tout en portant sa main à la cuisse, au cas où il s'agirait de ce satané directeur. Elle fut surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Bon.

« Suguro. Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda la jeune femme en le voyant embarrassé.

-Eh bien… Je voulais savoir si vous aviez déjà un exwire sous votre tutelle.

-Non. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise de sa question.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez me prendre à votre charge, professeur Von Bismarck ? dit-il à toute vitesse, ayant peur du refus.

-Ah… C'est vrai que maintenant c'est vous qui devez vous trouver un maitre d'apprentissage… _Fichu directeur. Il faut vraiment que je lui fasse la peau le plus vite possible. Il est vraiment en train de devenir dingue._ Si tu étais un élève neuneu ou ayant des résultats moyens, j'aurais refusé directement. Cependant, tu es un élève doué en plus d'être capable de faire preuve de bon sens. Si tu me donnes une raison suffisamment convainquante de te prendre sous mon aile, alors j'accepterai. Par contre, tu n'as qu'une seule chance. Si je ne suis pas convaincue, tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'est d'accord ?

-Oui professeur. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai choisi n'est pas par rapport à votre rang, mais plutôt par rapport à la façon dont vous vous comportez en permanence. Contrairement aux autres professeurs, vous agissez de manière à aider les élèves de façon optimale. Vous êtes intelligente et franche. Vous ne nous complimentez pas pour rien. C'est pourquoi je pense pouvoir apprendre de la meilleure façon possible le travail d'exorciste à vos cotés. »

Eleanora sourit plus franchement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise de la part de son élève. Il se révélait encore plus capable que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Pourquoi ne pas choisir un exorciste ayant les mêmes spécialités que toi ? Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'aider en Aria, vu que je suis une quiche dans cette matière.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ayant vécu dans un temple, mon père étant un spécialiste en Aria et n'ayant aucune difficulté dans cette matière, vous n'aurez pas à vous en soucier.

-Tu es vraiment un petit malin… Très bien. J'accepte de te prendre comme élève. Cependant, ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Mes standards sont élevés, et je me réserve le droit de te virer si tu n'atteins pas mes exigences. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui professeur !

-Et arrêtes de m'appeler professeur ! Désormais, ce sera miss, compris ?

-Oui miss Von Bismarck !

-Bien. Notre premier entrainement se déroulera demain soir après les cours. Nous partirons d'ici pour t'entrainer en condition réelles. Pas de question ? Parfait. A demain Suguro.

-A demain miss. »

Le garçon à la coupe bicolore partit, laissant la jeune femme seule.

_Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ?!_

Elle sortit de la salle et se retrouva face à face avec Gaïa. Celle-ci avait l'air passablement énervée.

« Miss Cross ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as descendu devant Bon ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, Els' !

-Primo, ici, je suis ta supérieure. Tu me dois le respect. Secundo, je suis professeur et toi élève. Tu n'as pas à m'appeler Els'. Tertio, c'est mon cours et je ne fais pas de favoritisme. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu dégages. Compris ?

-Hn… Je vais essayer…

-Tu n'as pas à essayer. Tu dois le faire et t'y tenir. Je te vire la prochaine fois que te fais un tel éclat. Fin de la conversation. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit, la laissant seule dans le couloir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Eh oui! Me revoila! Dans ce chapitre, on découvre l'univers des professeurs, pas toujours facile. Et on découvre aussi la lien entre Gaïa et Elea.

Au prochain épisode : la mission, de l'humour (encore...) et d'autres trucs.

A plus tous le monde! N'hésitez ^pas à laisser vos impressions!

Kiri no Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Le manga et ses personnages appartiennent à Kato kazue. Il y a deux OOC pour le moment. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Eleanora m'appartient.

Réponse aux reviews :

Yukixvongola : Yukio reviendra plus tard dans l'histoire, mais pas tout de suite. Faudra attendre un peu!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Première mission, partie 1

_Ce qu'on sait, savoir qu'on le sait ; ce qu'on ne sait pas, savoir qu'on ne le sait pas : c'est savoir véritablement._

_Confucius_

6h45 du matin. Dans une chambre du manoir de notre fantasque directeur, on entendit une musique monter de plus en plus fort. La personne dormant dans cette pièce se mit à gémir face à cette chose, appelée smartphone, qui était en train de la tirer du royaume des rêves.

« Ngh... Dodo... J'ai pas envie de me lever... C'est trop tôt ... »

Eleanora –il s'agissait bien d'elle- se mit à vouloir se tortiller pour attraper le téléphone, les yeux encore clos par le sommeil. Elle y arriva avec difficulté et éteignit le réveil. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement, laissant entrer un individu louche. Cette personne sourit en la voyant endormie, le téléphone en main.

« Voici donc la raison pour laquelle elle est en retard le matin... C'est partit pour le réveil ! »  
Cette personne, que vous auriez reconnu comme étant ce cher Méphisto, grimpa sur le lit, s'assit délicatement à califourchon sur elle, prit son inspiration et...

« BONJOUR ELEA ! »

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et hurla de peur devant ce réveil que l'on pouvait qualifier de violent. Elle saisit l'un de ses revolvers cachés sous son oreiller et le pointa directement sur le front de son ravisseur, qui fut surpris de la manœuvre. Méphisto rit jaune.

« Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas. Primo, je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer, ni de m'appeler « Elea ». Deuxio, vous êtes entré dans ma chambre sans permission. Tertio, vous avez osé me réveiller ! Vous allez mourir pour cela, Méphisto Phélès. »

La jeune femme souriait doucement en prononçant ces paroles. Puis elle tira. L'archidémon eut juste le temps de se baisser, évitant de justesse la balle qui transperça son haut de forme. Se sentant en danger de mort, il déguerpit en lançant son habituel « Einz, Zwei, Drei ». Juste avant de passer la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de dire « Au fait, j'aime beaucoup cette nuisette », avant de se refaire tirer dessus. Il fallait dire que ledit vêtement ne laissa pas grand-chose à l'imagination. De couleur bleu pâle et en satin, elle était à moitié transparente et était fortement décolletée.

La jeune femme rougit de gêne et de colère, avant de pester contre son supérieur temporaire et d'aller se doucher en rallant. Elle sortit habillée d'un chemisier beige en satin, d'une jupe noire taille haute, évasée jusqu'aux genoux et d'escarpins Louboutin. Elle alla déjeuner, voyant qu'elle était à l'heure pour une fois. Arrivée dans la salle à manger, elle fut accueillie par le majordome démoniaque qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait déjeuner. Elle commanda une part de tarte aux fraises avec un thé Ceylan, puis s'installa. Cinq minutes après, sa commande arriva, avec la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir pour le moment.  
Le directeur s'installa en face d'elle, ce qui la choqua (le maître de maison s'installe toujours en bout de table). Il claqua des doigts et son petit déjeuner, composé d'un café, d'un éclair au même goût, et d'un curry, apparut comme par magie. Il sembla de bonne humeur, ce qui donna des sueurs froides à la jeune femme.

_C'est pas vrai... Après le réveil, le petit déjeuner, c'est croire qu'il me suit partout. De plus il semble de bonne humeur, c'est un mauvais signe. Faites qu'il soit juste heureux de sa plaisanterie matinale..._  
_  
_  
Malheureusement, le ciel n'était pas avec la jeune femme ce matin là. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Miss Von Bismarck

-Mr Phélès

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer »

La jeune femme commençait vraiment à paniquer intérieurement. Une bonne nouvelle pour lui signifiait une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle.

« Quelle est cette fameuse nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle poliment

-Vous allez partir en mission, Miss.

-Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai mes cours et je ne peux emmener mon élève, surtout si cette mission est de rang A ou S ! »

En vérité, la blonde jubilait. Cette mission était un excellent moyen de se reposer tranquillement loin de cette fichue académie. Et tuer des démons serait un bon moyen d'évacuer sa tension causée par sa mission principale.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle. Cette mission n'est que de rang C, rien de bien méchant pour une exorciste comme vous spécialisée dans la traque des démons de rang S. Votre élève vous accompagnera, ainsi que Kirigakure et son élève. Vous ferez une annonce pendant votre cours de ce matin pour les élèves concernés. Seuls les exwires ayant un maître particulier de rang supérieur au minimum peuvent participer à cette mission. Les autres n'auront que des cours en moins. Vous pouvez vous préparer pour vos leçons, Miss. Il ne vous reste que dix minutes avant votre premier cours.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Et une dernière chose.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Le départ se fait à 13h à la place principale. Soyez à l'heure. Dit-il avec un grand sourire »  
La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, même si le sien était plus crispé. Elle s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. Son sourire s'évanouit et un air agacé prit place sur son visage.

_La saleté ! Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille trente secondes ! Et il veut en plus que je fasse son boulot à sa place. Il y a pas marqué « Potiche » sur mon front bordel. Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Je le jure sur la tête de mes ancêtres._

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la sonnerie retentissait, Eleanora rentra dans la salle de classe, et déposa son sac sur le bureau. Les élèves arrivèrent peu après, dans un vacarme épouvantable. Encore sur les nerfs après son entrevue avec le démon, elle tira en l'air, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. Elle les invita avec un grand sourire à rentrer dans la salle, ce qu'ils firent avec hésitation, ressentant la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme, et l'aura démoniaque émanant d'elle. Après s'être installée sur le bureau, elle débuta son discours :

« Bonjour à tous. Avant de faire l'appel... »

La jeune femme fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Rin qui n'avait trouvé comme moyen d'entrer discrètement que de courir comme un dératé, d'hurler « Excusez-moi pour le retard ! » d'une voix tonitruante, de déraper sur la pierre humide qui composait le sol de la salle, et de se ramasser lamentablement aux pieds de sa sensei qui eut un grand sourire tout en ayant une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés, et on pouvait voir une aura noire violacée émaner de la jeune femme. Elle sortit un revolver de dessous sa jupe, et le pointa sur le pauvre retardataire qui se mit à déglutir difficilement.

« Okumura Rin.

-Oui... Professeur ?

-Je te conseille d'aller t'assoir au premier rang et de ne plus te faire remarquer pendant mon cours, si tu ne veux pas voir ta vie se finir... assez rapidement. Dépêche-toi. »

La jeune femme avait dit ces mots d'une voix douce, presque enfantine, qui contrastait avec le contenu de ses paroles. Le pauvre garçon ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à coté de Shiemi, comme d'habitude. Eleanora reprit son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Bien ! Comme j'allais vous le dire, avant de me faire interrompre par une certaine personne –tous les regards convergèrent vers Rin-, le directeur m'a chargé de faire une annonce. Les exwires ayant un maître de niveau supérieur ou plus sont invités à se rendre à 13h sur la place principale pour partir en mission. Les autres élèves auront cours normalement, excepté ceux qui ont cours avec le professeur Kirigakure et moi-même, car nous devons y participer. Vous n'aurez donc pas cours avec nous le temps de la mission, qui devrait durer environ trois jours. Pour ceux qui veulent y participer, vous avez jusque 13h pour vous trouver un maître de niveau supérieur. Bien. Maintenant que j'ai fini avec ce fichu discours, passons maintenant à la leçon. Veuillez ouvrir votre livre à la page 140... »

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Pour une fois, Rin le suivit avec attention, prenant les menaces de la blonde avec sérieux. A la fin, elle dona une tonne de devoirs à ceux qui restaient et demanda à Bon de venir avec elle dans le couloir, avec ses affaires. Surpris, il obtempéra.

« Suguro. Comme tu dois t'en douter, tu vas devoir m'assister pendant cette mission, en tant qu'apprenti. Je vais te passer quelques manuels que tu vas compulser pendant le trajet. Je veux que tu puisses m'en faire un résumé complet quand on arrivera. Compris ?

-Oui miss Von Bismarck.

-Bien. Voila les livres. J'ai déjà parlé à tes professeurs. Tu es exempté de cours ce matin. N'oublie pas de préparer tes valises et de les ramener. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-Oui miss ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de matinée !

-A toi aussi Suguro, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement »

Elle chercha un instant dans son sac, puis en sortit une dizaine de livres de taille moyenne qu'elle lui remit. Puis elle l'accompagna à son dortoir et le laissa. Ayant la flemme de retourner au manoir à pieds, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec une de ses clés.

Arrivée là-bas, elle décida de préparer ses valises, tache ardue pour une passionnée de mode comme elle. En comptant les vêtements, les affaires de toilette, les livres et les armes, il y avait trois grandes valises en tout. La jeune femme regarda l'heure. Onze heures. Elle avait encore une heure à tuer avant de retrouver Shura à la cafétéria. Elle vérifia que sa porte était fermée à clé, se mit sur son lit, pris un coussin, et se mit à rouler d'un coté, puis de l'autre, en maugréant des trucs incompréhensible pour toute personne non habituée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shura qui pénétra dans la chambre grâce à un sort et retrouva sa comparse dans cet état. Elle soupira devant la tâche ardue qui consistait à consoler quelqu'un de dépressif à comportement enfantin sur les bords. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se mit à l'écouter un moment avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais Els', lorsque je t'écoute parler de Méphisto, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre parler d'Arthur avant que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

-Tu te fiches de moi Shu ! Avec Arthur c'était différent. Il faisait son intéressant pour capter mon attention. Avec ce crétin fini de démon, c'est différent. Il fait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible pour que je sois sur les nerfs après.

-Sauf que c'est un très bon moyen d'attirer ton attention, surtout en te connaissant, dit la rousse en baillant. Si ça se trouve il s'amuse peut-être à tes dépends. Mais il peut aussi être intéressé par toi, mais pas comme jouet, plus comme personne.

-Peut-être, concéda la blonde. N'empêche que pour le moment, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de le buter de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit. Le Vatican m'a peut-être donné pour mission de le tuer, maintenant, c'est une histoire personnelle.

-On verra, on verra. Je suis persuadée que dans quelques temps, on vous verra roucouler ensemble.

-Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités ma vieille. J'ai suffisamment donné avec les sadiques pour toute une vie.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Shura peu convaincue. Allons manger, on part dans une heure. »  
Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent puis allèrent manger, se racontant d'autres anecdotes sur leurs vies sentimentales.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur, le maître des lieux était confronté à un dilemme. Avec la sonnerie était venue une adolescente, à présent assise dans son bureau, qui lui avait fait part d'une requête embarrassante.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de manipulateur, d'observateur, jouant de son pouvoir sur les autres, ne prenant jamais part à quoique ce soit. Il était donc entrain de se demander quelle réponse lui donner et si cela l'avantagerait réellement.

En face de lui l'adolescente l'observait silencieusement, attendant patiemment la réponse. Puis celle-ci vint enfin.

-Pourquoi devrai-je devenir ton maître?

- Vous devez surement savoir pour quelle raison je suis ici. Autant jouer la carte de l'élève jusqu'au bout, mais je refuse tout de même de me laisser aller. J'ai suivi un entrainement strict durant mon enfance. Mon niveau est donc beaucoup plus élevé que celui de vos professeurs libres actuels.

- Mais bien sûr. Si je te mets en combat singulier face au professeur Von Bismarck, réussirais-tu à la vaincre en cinq minutes ?

-Euh... Je pense... ?

-J'ai plus qu'à l'appeler alors. Je suis certain qu'elle se fera un plaisir de te coller une raclée, espèce de morveuse insolente !

-Mais... Si je deviens votre élève, vous pourrez faire chier Elea... le professeur Von Bismarck à loisir...  
-Je peux tout aussi bien prendre un autre élève... »

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la susnommée passer par le jardin en compagnie de la rousse, souriant et riant avec elle. Il eut un sourire sadique et reconsidéra sa position.

« Peut-être... peut-être bien que je vais finalement accepter ta proposition. CEPENDANT ! Tu vas devoir faire tes preuves pendant cette mission. Je te vire si tu ne me plais pas.

-Oui Monsieur le directeur ! Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante ! »

Elle sortit peu après en sautillant comme un lutin surexcité. Le directeur pouffa, puis finit par exploser de rire.  
« Mais quelle conne cette gamine ! »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 4! Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'ai aussi fort affaire ailleurs! Bref, nous attaquons enfin la mission!

Pour le prochain chapitre, de l'humour, une nouvelle apparition, et un drame!

XOXO


End file.
